


Amortentia

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into potions late not realizing they were making Amortentia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

Harry tried to fix his hair as he speed-walked down the corridor. He had woken up late, missed breakfast, and was probably going to get a detention from their new potions teacher, Professor Holmes. No relation to Sherlock Holmes. It's been asked many times. 

Harry started to slow down as he approached the Potions door. He had given up on his hair though, sure that it was always going to be messy. He opened the door and everyone's eyes turned to him as they continued to precisely mix their potions. A strong smell filled Harry's nose. 

"Why does it smell like the room is drenched in Malfoy's cologne." Everyone stared at him, including Draco, until Hermione explains, "This is Amortentia Harry. It smells differently to everybody according to what attracts them." Draco dropped his small glass of sugar with wide eyes. His heart was beating fast. 

Harry took a deep breath before turning away and running down the hall, looking as if he was about to cry. As soon as he left all eyes turned to Draco who was still standing looking shocked. "So Draco," asked Ron. "What's it smell like to you?" Draco glanced at him and ran out the door and after Harry. 

Professor Holmes did absolutely nothing because all of the teachers shipped it and he wasn't going to be the one to stop it. A few students among the classroom exchanged bet money and groans came from those who lost. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise were all smiling like they knew it. 

Draco found Harry in the unused girls bathroom. His knees were up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were closed and he shook. His back was to the far wall near the stalls. 

Draco walked in quietly and sat down next to Harry. He put his left hand on Harry's leg comfortingly. 

"What are you doing?" Harry opened his eyes looking slightly broken. Draco used his right hand and placed it on Harry's neck rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He leaned forward brought Harry towards him. "What-" Their lips met and they melted into each other. They parts and Draco whispered, "To me it smelled like you."


End file.
